The dimensions of a Rocky town in Colorado
by DenzelCurry
Summary: Anyway. This will probably be a long story. Right now, I'm thinking along as it goes. I really don't think before I say. Just like Trump. Get it? But seriously I'm a Trump Supporter. Go Trump!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

THE MYSTERY OF THE TOWN THAT THEY WERE IN THAT IS ODDLY ODD BECAUSE IT IS

As usual, Rick and Morty were arguing about how they shouldn't go to deadly dimension of assassins so Rick could give his money to Krombopulos Michael. "Jesus Christ, you are a HUGE PUSSY MORTY", Rick said. "W-well at least I'm don't want to go on a suicide mission!", Morty said. "Oh good burn Morty, you really got me on that one.", Rick said. As the two had their little feud, Morty gave in and went with Rick. As they were traveling, something unusual happened. "What the hell is happening Rick?", Morty said. "I don't know. This doesn't usually happens to the engine." As the Engine kept making weird noises, Rick managed to blurt out "WHAT THE HELL", before the two blacked out.

When they woke up, they saw a sign, somewhere in a rocky town somewhere in Colorado. A sign read 'SOUTH PARK, COLORADO'. "What the hell is this place Rick?", Morty said, shocked. "I.. actually don't know, there's not a lot of dimensions I don't know, but all I know. We should go into town, we need to find a space battery.", Rick said. "Hey, Rick, lets get some rest first, it's around 2AM here." Morty said.

As they walked the four boys, Stan, Eric, Kenny, and Kyle had just gotten out of the theaters after watching 'Asses of Fire 3: The third one ', "Damn that movie was cool!", Eric said. "Shut-up fatass! You practically FARTED THROUGH THE WHOLE MOVIE.", Kyle said. "Shut-up Jew! At-least my mom isn't a Jersey Hoe!" Eric said, "SHUTUP CARTMANN!", Kyle said, "MRHM PRHP MCHRMPPRHM MCHHHMMMMPHH!", Kenny said. "Yeah! Like Kenny said, Shut the hell up!" Stan said. "Woah guys. Look at this!" Kyle said.

As the four boys looked up, they saw something they will never forget... "It's a giant doughnut!", Eric said. "Shut-Up Cartman, you just said that because you practically ate all of the doughnuts at the movies!", Kyle said. "Shut-Up jew!", Eric said. As they continued to peer at the saucer, people came out... *Belch* "O-oh, what the hell are you?" Rick said. "What the hell are you!", Eric said. "I'm Rick, jesus. You reak of doughnuts. Really bad ones too.", Rick said. "Shut-Up! I'll make you eat your parents!", Eric said. "Oh yeah right fat-man", Rick said. "He'll do it dude.", Stan said. As Morty woke up, he said "Wh-what the hell are these things rick?" Morty. "We're humans dude." Kyle said. "No you're not, you just look like someone cut you out from construction paper." Morty said. "You look like you were drawn by poor animators." Kyle said. "Mrm Hrm!", Kenny said.

"Alright enough! Why are you guys even here!" Kyle said. "We need batteries for our dimension hopper. They take triple A batteries."Rick exclaimed. "Dude, the nearest Triple A batteries to here are in Denver." Stan said. "oH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, WHY THE F**K DO YOU GUYS HAVE THE SAME DAMN CITIES AS US IN OUR DIMENSION!", Rick exclaimed. "Wait, you're from another dimension?" Eric said. "We just told you like, 1 paragraph ago." Morty said. "Well since this town has no triple a batteries lets go to Denver!", Stan said. "MRHP MHRP!"Kenny said.


	2. 1st Chapter

CHAPTER 2

NO PLS NO NOT IN THAT AREA.

"Okay, since we don't have a ride I can make an arrangment with the Denver taxis. They usually are allowed to come to South Park because South Park was a small town and with no gas stations.", Kyle said. As he dialed the number, here is how the call weTnt. "WHELCHAM TO DA CHITY WOK DHENVAHR TAXSHIS. HOW MAH I TAK YOR ORDAR?" Yelled the mysterious man. "Er- Hello? Yeah, I would like 6 tickets to Denver. How much is that?" Said Kyle. "Fitty Dorrah." Said the Man. "40 dorrah." said Kyle. "Nu 50 dorrah!" Exclaimed the man. "No, 35 dorrah." Said Kyle. "Mmmm how ahbout 40 dorrah?", said the man. "No. 25 dorrah." Said Kyle. "Ok 25 Dorrah!" said The Man. "Okay Thank you." Said Kyle. "FANK YU FHOR CHUSING CHITY WOK DENVER TAXI SHERIVICE." Said the man. "Alright everyone, the ride will be 25 dorr- I mean 25 dollars.", said Kyle. "*belch* OH THANK GOD LETS GO.", Rick said. They waited at the Bus stop for the taxi man and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited...and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... "OH FOR F**KS SAKES, WHEN THE WILL THE DAMN CHINEESE F**K BE HERE?" Yelled Rick. "Shut-Up Rick" Said Morty. "The only reason your even bored is because you don't have your damn batteries!", said Morty. "*Belch* Go f**k yourself Morty, hell all you do is suck your own dick... eitherways it's been around 4 hours and this bitch still hasn't showed up, if he doesn't show up by 4:30, I'm outta here. I'm Walking to Hickcity. "HEY YOU SHUT THE F**K UP ABOUT DENVER. I ATE KFC THERE ONCE" Yelled Eric. "Shut-Up fat-ass. You actually put them out of business for 4 days because you ate all of their gravy, Jesus. I don't even know whether your there for the food, or the gravy.", Said Stan. "SHUT-UP YOU DAMN BLUE HEADED ASS-HOLE." Said Eric. "Mhy, Mmmhphmhpmhphhrrmpmh hrm.." Said Kenny. "What did hey just say?" Said Morty. "He said, Eric. You did eat all of the gravy you fat-headed fat-man." Said Kyle.

Almost 5 minutes after the argument. The ride finally arrived. It was 4:28. "HEYYY WHELCHOM TU CHITY WOK DHENVHAR TAXSHI SURVIECES." Yelled the man again. After they got in, they traveled a long... way... but still there were some altercations...

Along the way Something rather bad happened. They were riding a long way. Almost halfway. A disaster happened. "Wow, this ride is BORRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Said Rick, "LETS GET SOME TUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS." Yelled Rick. He put in his rapid fire Mixtape and it yelled throughout the car " _Oh, yeah!You gotta get schwifty. You gotta get schwifty in 's time to get schwifty. Oh oh. You gotta get schwifty. Oh, yeah! Take off your pants and your panties. Shit on the floor. Time to get Schwifty in here. Gotta shit on the floor. I'm Mr. Bulldops. I'm Mr. Bulldops. Take a shit on the floor. Take off your panties and your 's time to get schwifty in here. New song, schwifty. Double x. Schwifty song, comin' at ya. It's the schwif-schwifty. Hey, take your pants off. It's Schwifty time today."_

 _"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GUYS. THIS IS REAL MUSIC, LISTEN TO THIS..." Yelled Rick. "TURN THAT OFF RICK!" Morty immediately after he said that. Took out the tape and split it in half. "OH GREAT WAY TO BE A BUZZ KILL MORTY. YOU RUINED IT ALL." said Rick. Now, you have all seen the disaster. The master piece. Schwifty, has been destroyed._

 _But besides that, there actually was a disaster... "Guys? What is that noise?" Kyle said, he looked out of the window... 'OH MY GOD STEP ON IT THERE'S ALIENS! STEP ON IT GODDAMMIT STEP ON ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT", Said Kyle. "OH GAWD NAUT MAH BUTTHOLE" Eric said. 'MRHPMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHH" Said Kenny. "OHH MY GOD WE'RE ALL DEADDD" Said Stan. "Woahhh guys, chill out. I've met these guys. That's Bob, Michael, and Milk-Dud." Rick said. "Oh." Said Kyle. They put up a sign and it read "NO WERE NOT." "OH SHIT ITS NOT THEM" and they blacked out. They all woke up, on an alien spaceship... being probed. " NO PLS NOT IN THAT AREA", said Stan._


End file.
